


New Love's Eve

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: Naoki felt really lonely for staying at the dorm alone on holiday. then, a mysterious email was sent to him, asking about his wish. Naoki replied that mail and unexpected thing happened.





	

Christmas and New Year, it was their fault that I was alone at the dorm now. Everyone had come back to their hometown to celebrate it with their family. But I was stuck here alone.

I should repeat: ALONE!

What? “Why didn’t I come back too?” you asked?

No, just no. I was fighting with my dad. There’s no way he would welcome me home. I was afraid that I would turn my home into hell if I came back and that was not good for my brother and sister. So I decided to stay at the dorm instead, even during this holiday. I was such a good brother, right?

No, don’t worry. I was fine alone. I was OK. You see, I could do anything I wanted. No one was gonna stop me.

Well, but still... No matter how many times I said it was OK. It was still very lonely to be alone.

I WAS LONELY!

-♥-

“Haa~” I sighed.

“I want someone to accompany me. At least tomorrow night, on New Year’s eve.” I said it to myself when I was on the way to the dorm after I bought something to eat for dinner at the convenience store.

Beep beep beep beep.

My phone suddenly rang. I got a new email. I stopped to read that.

“Hm?” I looked at my phone and saw an unknown address. I wonder who this was from.

_**What is your wish?** _

That was written in the mail.

“Wish?” I was confused. Why was this person asking about wish?

“Hm...” I thought for awhile. This might be just some pranks but I was curious what if I replied?

So I typed “ _I wish I had a friend on New Year’s eve, tomorrow night._ ” and sent it.

Then suddenly, my phone turned off by itself.

“Eh? What? Why? What just happened?” I was a bit in panic.

I quickly turned it on again, and checked if it was ok or if there was any file I lost. But everything was just fine. I didn’t lose anything either.

“Weird.” I muttered. Then continued walking home. 

-♥-

I opened my door while sighing. Coming to an empty room was a bit depressing in a way.

“I’m ba-...” My words just stopped when I saw a guy I didn’t know was in my room. He even ate my snacks on my bed and read my manga.

“Welcome home.” He said so casually as if he was my roommate.

“Who are you? and How did you come inside? I locked the door!” I was curious.

“And why are you eating _my_ snacks on _my_ bed and read _my_ manga?” I stressed the words ‘my’ when I said that, and I snatched my manga from him.

I was angry with him but it was like he didn’t care.

“Get down.” Now I asked him to leave my bed.

He ignored me. So I grabbed him to make him got off my bed.

“Wo- woaa~” He fell down. “Ouch!”

“WHO ARE YOU?” I yelled at him.

He rubbed his head that bumped the floor. “What do you mean who, when you are the one who asked for me.”

“Asked for you? HUH? I don’t even know you so I did no such thing.”

“But you did. You replied that email.”

“Email?” I remembered about that email.

“Yes. That was an email from New Year’s fairies, and they will grant your wish.”

New Year’s fairy? Really? I was dumbfounded.

“Just get out. I don’t believe you.” I pushed him to the door.

“I can’t leave until your wish is granted. Hey! Stop pushing me. I can’t leave.”

“Of course you can.” I pushed him out when we were already near the door.

“No, you-  aaww aww aww... Stop pushing me. It hurts.” He said while kept trying to struggle.

Unbelievable! No way! I couldn’t push him out.

More like, he couldn’t get out from an open-door. It was like there was an invisible layer around my door that prevented him to pass.

I couldn’t believe what I see so I tried to go out, and I could. Then I pushed him out again just to make sure. But still, he couldn’t.

 “No way. Why?” I was shocked.

“That was just how it is. I can’t leave before your wish is granted.” He said.

“You see, New Year fairies sent us to make people happy. We are actually souls that are in the final stage to reincarnate. We take form of people you may get to know so I originally don’t look like this. And this is my last job before I ... bla bla bla... ... bla bla bla ... .... ” He kept explaining things.

“I must be dreaming... I must be dreaming... I must be dreaming... This must be the effect of my loneliness... yes, that must be it... I’m sure... There’s no way this is happening... I must be dreaming...” I kept muttering to myself and didn’t listen to what he said.

“Just give it up. This is real, you know. See?” He pinched my cheeks.

“I’ll accompany you today and tomorrow, Naoki.” He patted my head. “You won’t be lonely anymore.” He smiled. His smile was so bright and warm. It was nice to see it.

“How do you know my name?” I glanced at him. That smile could not make me accept everything just like that.

“Of course I know. The fairy told me.” He said as if it was natural thing to occur.

“STOP WITH THAT FAIRY THING. ARE YOU A KID?!” I yelled again. I grabbed his collar. This was too much to take. Good that I was alone at the dorm. I didn’t need to worry about people complaining of my yelling.

“But that was true.” He sighed. “Ah! My name is Takano, please take care of me, Naoki-kun.” He smiled again, like he didn’t care I was mad.    

I sighed again and let go of my hands. “Fine.” I gave up. There would be no end to debate with this kind of guy.

“Just clean this room now if you wanted to stay with me. I’m gonna take a bath.”

I felt exhausted all of a sudden. I wanted to soak myself in a warm bath and calm myself down.

“Uhm.” He agreed and gladly did it.

-♥-

“Haa~” I sighed again when I was on the bath.

Well, yes. I sighed a lot today I felt like an old man. I splashed water in my face.

“How should I deal with _that_?” I asked myself. And yes, _that_ referred to that guy. 

I looked at the ceiling. I thought and thought but I just didn’t know what to do about that.

“Well, I guess it’s fine if he stay with me for awhile, right?” I said after trying hard to accept the fact, a strange fact.

“At least... I’m not alone now.” I unconsciously smiled.

-♥-

Uhh~ it was unexpectedly cold that night. I didn’t realize it because I was on a warm bath. I shouldn’t have taken a bath, but I was so sweaty today so I just had to.

I came back to my room again and found my room was all cleaned up and Takano was sleeping on my bed. I was annoyed. 

“Takano-san, wake up! That was my bed. You sleep on the floor!” I shook his body.

“Takano-sa-... Whooa~.” He pulled me down to the bed and hugged me before I struggled.

“Oy! What are you doing? Let go...”

But instead of letting me go, he tightened his hug. “You feel cold, right Naoki-kun? So let’s sleep like this tonight. I’ll warm you up.” He covered me with a blanket.

“See, it’s warm, right?” He hugged me again.

Eh? How did he know I felt cold? “What? You can read my mind too?” I rolled over to look at him, but he was already dozing off. He was fast asleep.

“Tch!” I clicked my tongue. But yeah, it did felt really warm and comfortable.

I yawned and then fell asleep too in no time. And that’s right, I fell asleep in his arms.

-♥-

The morning came. The sunshine came through my windows which were already opened by someone. I was sure it was Takano. He wasn’t in the bed now.

I lay on my bed waiting for myself to completely wake up.

“Where does that guy go?” I got up and sat on the bed. My stomach rumbled. I was so hungry. I forgot to eat my dinner last night.

“Oh, Naoki-kun, you wake up? Here, I made us breakfast.” He showed me his cooking proudly.

“You called that breakfast?” I looked at those burnt omelets. He looked dejected.

I ruffled my hair then sighed. “I’ll make breakfast. Just wait.”

“Eh? But I already made it.” He pouted.

“My stomach is gonna cry if I eat that.” I went to the small kitchen in my room and cooked.

“Whoa~ you’re good at cooking, Naoki-kun.” He praised me when he saw me skillfully stired the rice. I was making some omurice.

“Here.” I gave him his share. He accepted it gladly.

“And drop the –kun, just call me Naoki.” I said while walking to the table.

“Hm?” He thought for awhile. I bet he was wondering why.

“Ok. Naoki.” He gave me his smile again. In reflex, I smiled at him too.

And then, he smiled even more brightly after seeing me smiled back at him.

-♥-

“Naoki, what should we do today?” He asked while helping me cleaned everything from the table after eating.

“Hmm...” I thought for awhile. “Let’s buy some snacks and drinks for tonight. We’re celebrating the New Year’s Eve.”

“Really? Yay! Let’s buy a cake too. A big one.” Takano seemed happy.

I shook my head. “No. We couldn’t eat it all. We’ll buy a small one.”

“Okay.” He agreed.

We got ready after that. I wrote a shopping list just so I didn’t forget anything.

“Takano-san, hurry up.” I said when I was already at the door.

“Okay.” He hurriedly followed me.

It was about three or four steps from my door when I realized something.

“Takano-san, how can you get out now?” I stared at him suspiciously, thinking that he did something to the door yesterday

“Ah, you’re right.” He said as if he just realized it himself.

I just stared at him.

“Hmm, maybe because you allow me to? I don’t know.”

“Ah, I’ve just remembered what the fairies told me.” He said after thinking for awhile.

“Yesterday you didn’t mean it when you said that I should leave. That’s why I couldn’t.   Hehe~ so you do want me to stay, don’t you~” He said that as if he was teasing me.

“Shut up! Let’s go.” I continued my steps. I didn’t want to talk about that more.

Well, he was right. I actually didn’t want him to leave yesterday.

-♥-

We went to a lot of places. We bought a cake, some snacks and drinks. We also went to a cafe and ate there. We went to the park, bought some ice cream, and talked.

Well... I think, this felt a bit like... a date. I blushed when I thought about it that way.

To my surprised, it was unexpectedly fun to talk to him. I wasn’t mad at him anymore for all things he did yesterday. I also think that I didn’t mind spending my time with him. I enjoyed my time when I was with him.

I watched his back as I walked behind him now. I just realized that he was bigger than me. And he was also a bit taller than me. His posture was unexpectedly good. Eventhough he was just “Takano”. I kicked his foot out of the blue.

“Ouch.” He looked back. “Why suddenly?”

“Nothing. Just feel like kicking you.”

“What was that?”

“Come on, just keep walking.” I walked and passed him.

The sun began to set. And the temperature began to drop. I remembered his warmth when he hugged me in my sleep last night. And then I realized, I would not see him again after tonight. I would not meet him again. He would go. disappear forever from my sight. That thought made me sad and lonely. Even though he was still with me now. Even though he was still beside me now.

“Naoki!” He called me. I was startled.

“Key?” He reached out his hand in front of my face.

I didn’t realize we have arrived in front of my room. I gave him the key and he opened the door.

“Takano-san.” I called him when I took off my coat.

“Hm?”

“Where will you go after tonight?”

“Hmm... I don’t know. Maybe being reborn?”

“So you don’t know.” I said it softly as if  I was mumbling.

He rised his eyebrows, “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Then I prepared the table for the cake, snacks, and drinks.

-♥-

The night finally came. The New Year’s Eve came. Something that just happened once a year finally came.

The food and drinks were are ready on the table. It should be a happy night. However, I felt uneasy somehow. The thought that he would just disappear bothered me. I didn’t want him to go. I didn’t want to be alone again. somehow, I felt more lonely than before.

I sat on my bed, holding my feet while thinking about that. I certainly didn’t have the spirit to celebrate New year’s eve now.

“Naoki? What’s wrong?” He touched my back.

“Nothing.” I said without looking at him.

I didn’t know that he was irked by my answer. He grabbed my arms and pushed me down.

“Just what’s wrong with you? Do you realize that you always answer me with “nothing”? if it’s really nothing then don’t act like this. Aren’t we supposed to celebrate New Year’s Eve happily? Even when I’m already here with you, why do you look sad?” He yelled.

Ah. I didn’t know he could yell like that too.

He was so closed to me now. I could see his face clearly. The thoughts of him leaving came to me again. Unconsciously, my eyes a bit teared up. I covered my eyes as soon as I realized.

“Naoki? Why? Did I said something harsh?” He worried. He tried to take my hands away to see my face.

I shook my head. “I’m sorry. I just... I don’t know. It makes me sad knowing that you will leave me. I feel lonely. Much more lonely than before. If I knew it would feel more lonely like this, I would not make any wish at all.” My tears fell down. “I just wish... I didn’t... uhh...” I couldn’t speak more.

It was clear that he was truly worried about me from his face.

“Naoki...” He called my name and gently wiped my tears with his hand. “You will not be lonely anymore. I promise.” He hugged me tightly as if he wanted to absorb all my loneliness.

Ah. He was really warm. I knew it. I like it when he hugged me. I didn’t wanna let go.

“Takano-san. I like your hug but you’re crushing me.”

“Eh? did I hug too tight? I’m sorry.” I could see he blushed a little. So cute.

I chuckled and laughed. He looked at me with his warm gazed and smiled. “You finally laughed.”

He put his hand on my cheek and brought his face closer to mine. closer and closer until his lips touched mine. he kissed me. Even his kiss felt warm. I didn’t reject him. I let him kissed me as many times as he wanted.

He kissed me so passionately that it was hard for me to breath. It was like he didn’t want to let me go.

“..ka..no-san... Haa... Ngh.. breath... couldn’t...” I dig my fingers on his back so hard. He finally let go of my lips.  

I was gasping for air. I fixed my eyes on him while waiting for my breath to be normal again. He also didn’t stop staring at me. I just knew that my face was really red now, but I forgot to tell my brain to ask my hands to cover my face. I was too busy looking at him.

“Are you trying to kill me?” I said after I could control my breath again.

“Of course not.”

“But you’ll kill me if you don’t let me breath, stupid!” I hit his head.

“Then I won’t do it like that again, so let me kiss you again?” He asked.

“Just kiss?” I said spontaneously.

My eyes widen and I quickly rolled my body to my right after I realized what I just said.

What did I just say? Ugh, I couldn’t believe I actually said it without thinking.

“Can I do more? Really?” He hugged me.

I was in a dazed. I didn’t want to go further than this, but I also wanted to continue. I like his warmth. I wanted more.

“Okay.” I finally said it softly and nodded slowly. If he would leave me, then at least I had something to remember about him. That was what I thought.

He froze for awhile as he didn’t expect that I would say okay.

He kissed me again, really gently this time.

Then he took off his clothes and then took off mine. My heart started to beat like crazy.

His hand and lips started to move on every parts of my body, spreading the warmth of him that I like so much.

Inside out.  

-♥-

Takano woke up when it was almost midnight. He touched the kiss mark he made on my neck. Then, he brushed my hair and whispered something to me.

He got off the bed and looked at the table where all food and drinks were. “We didn’t even eat them.” He chuckled.

He looked for a piece of paper and a pen to write something. After that, he sat on the bed, beside me, and kissed me for the last time. As the last seconds of midnight passed, like being blown by the wind, he slowly disappeared while smiling so warmly. Just like that.

How I wished I could see that smile.

 -♥-

The morning came. The first day of the year.

My body felt hurt all over. And I slept like I was dead. I was so exhausted I couldn’t help it. last night, we did it countless time until I couldn’t take it anymore.

I sat down hurriedly as soon as I opened my eyes. My eyes explored the room. I was looking for Takano, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Of course he’s gone.” I put my palm on my face, holding my tears in.

I got off the bed and found that half of the cake on the table had already been eaten and some cans of drinks were already been opened. It must have been Takano. I also saw this piece of paper next to the cake. I took it and read what was written there.

_The cake was very delicious. Naoki, you should eat it too._

_And, the time I spent with you was short but I had a lot of fun._

_Thank you, Naoki._

_Know that you won’t be lonely anymore. I’m with you, always._

**_I LOVE YOU_ **

 

I put the paper in my chest after I read it. I held it like it was precious to me.

“Ugh... You idiot. Then don’t go... don’t leave... don’t disappear... be here by myside!” I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore. my tears fell down like a heavy rain.

That night, I found my love and I lost it too.

  -♥-

Few days had passed after Takano disappeared. Those few days without him were really lonely. Even much more lonelier than before I met him.

But now, people began to come back to the dorm because classes would start in two days.

I was laying in my bed now. Too lazy to move a muscle. I covered my body with a blanket trying to feel comfortable.

I was just spacing out in my bed. I tried to remember what Takano said to me, but I couldn’t remember even though it was inside my head somewhere. Once in awhile I tried to back to sleep eventhough it was already bright outside.

Knock... knock...

Someone knocked my door. I wonder who. I was too lazy to move so i ignored it, but then that person knocked even more faster. It was so noisy.  

I got up still with my blanket covering me. “Yes... yes...” I said loudly.

I was frozen in my place when I opened the door.

“Ta..kano..-san?”

It was Takano-san! It was him! I felt like jumping on him and hugged him, but I didn’t do it. it was just hard to believe. I was afraid it was just my imagination or just my eyes played pranks on me.

That person looked so pissed at me. “What the hell takes you too long to open the door?” He hit the door.

“And how the hell could you know my name, you bastard?!” He grabbed my collar with his right hand.

I was surprised.

No way! This guy was not Takano. He was too different from Takano. But his face was Takano’s. He was him but he was not him either. I was confused.

_“You won’t be lonely anymore. Someone who looks exactly like me will come to you. But he has the opposite character. Make him fall for you just like what you did to me and you’ll feel very happy. Good luck. Good bye, Naoki. I love you.”_

Suddenly those words that Takano said just crossed my mind. I remembered what he whispered that night.

I was spacing out, tried to absorb all of those.

Suddenly he pulled my shirt because I didn’t answer his questions.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I was asleep. I... I know your name from sensei. He told me you’ll come.” I lied. He finally took his hand off  me.

He clicked his tongue and glared at me. “Move! I’m coming in.” He pushed me a bit and brought his bags in.

“Eh?”

He glared at me again “I’m your roommate from now on. You got a problem with that?”. I quickly shook my head. Damn, this guy was so scary! He was like a delinquent.

“wait, you said sensei told you but you looked like you didn’t know?” He glared at me.

I cracked my brain to find excuses. His glare was scary enough to make me shiver.

“Well, whatever!” He said before I answered. He came close to me. His eyes stared at me. He looked at me from head to toe, and toe to head. 

The he reched out a hand and lifted my chin. “Not bad. I’ll make you my slave.” He smirked.

 _What? Noooooo!!!_ I cried silently. I couldn’t bring myself to said it out loud.

Now my life would surely not be lonely anymore with him around.


End file.
